overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stein
Stein is one of the heroes in Overwatch. He is a marksman and head of security in Talon who wants to strengthen humanity and take control its progression. With his sniper rifle he plans to elimate his targets and entrap them with web mines and mini-turrets. Bio Richter von Adler was the eldest son of Balderich von Adler and lived a happy life with his father, mother and infant brother Gunther. When the first omnic crisis began he was only in his teens and was forced to evacuate Eichenwalde to France during the attack on Eichenwald,e but eventually learned of his fathers death as well his mothers death. He was eventually seperated from Gunther after being his carer and adopted by the Thibodeaux family where he became known as Richter Thibodeaux. Richter's perfectionist father forced him to go on countless hunting trips and he soon became a prodigious hunter and highly skilled shooter, winning many trophies in marksmanship competitions. When he became an adult he was enlisted into the millitary to fight against the Omnics, where he became their deadliest sniper due to his excellence in camoflage, adaption to weather conditions and sharpe eye for positions. Despite his prowess with marksmanship, he hated his adopted family because he blames them for robbing him of his adolescence and seperating him from his brother. After the end of the crisis, Richter failed to reintegrate with society and became a mercenary and assassin for hire. While on one of his jobs, he met a member of Talon and was soon introduced to the organisation. Talon saw a high value in Richter due to his skills in marksmanship and leadership, becoming their drill instructor for new soldiers. Richter was sadistic, tyranical, manipulative and uncomprimising with recruits, even beating them or their friends to near death for failing his training regimes. When Amélie Lacroix ended up in his regime, he took great pleasure in carving her into the perfect assassin. Now that Doomfist has returned to Talon, Richter will be tasked with training more recruits and killing any threats to the organisation. Weapon Stein uses a powerful sniper rifle that has 6 rounds per clip and has 1.5 reload speed. It does 15 - 125 points of damage and can headshot targets. While scoped Stein has a 1.6 m/s movement speed. He has a scope speed of 0.25 scope in and 0.15 scope out. Passive Ability: Plain Sight Stein will turn invisible after being crouched and immobile for 8 seconds. The invisibility will deactivate whenever he moves or fires a shot. He will return to his invisibility after 4 seconds and the bullet tracks will last longer than Widowmakers. Abilities *'Web Mine:' Stein lays a trap that immobilises any target for 4 seconds. When target is released they are slowed down by 1.5 seconds for 4 seconds. It does 25 points of damage, 5 points of corrosive damage after target is released. Victim is also highlighted for 8 seconds to Stein and it takes 14 seconds for ability to recharge. *'Mini Turret: '''Stein create up to 4 turrets, they each have 10 HP and can do 20-25 points of damage individually. Targets are also highlighted to Stein. Turrets last until destroyed or replaced. Ultimate: Venom Web Stein throws a device that launches a net that traps all targets with 10m. It does a maximum of 200 points of damage with an addition of 50 points of corrosive damage. Targets are also immobilised for 6 seconds and highlighted to both Stein and his allies. Personality Stein was once loyal and compassionate to his family and held pride in his family's name. This all changed when he was evacuated to France. He developed a hatred towards his adopted family as well as a sadistic love of hunting which was instilled by his adoptive father. Stein developed a cold and calculating mind towards his targets as well as a sense of strategy. Due to the death of his father Balderich, Stein hates altruism and has an objectivist view towards life. He especially hates Reinhardt as he blames him for Balderich's death. Stein hates the Omnics and believes that the crisis was caused by a lack of restrain and caution from The Omnica Corporation, which is why he refuses to have Omnic recruits in his regime. For these reasons he also hates Moira but maintains a strictly professional relationship with her despite their remarks to each other. While working with Talon Stein became sadistic, tyranical, manipulative and uncomprimising with recruits, which causes them to fear him. Even Widowmaker flinched when he found out she broke the arm of a recruit who pinched her. Stein has a fondness towards spiders which influenced Widowmakers motif. Stein is fearless of spiders and uses them as an example of effectiveness with stratergy with his recruits. He sees spiders as an example of the natural cycle of life. Appearance Stein is seen as a medium sized and fit man, middle-aged, with a black slicked back undercut hairstyle and brown eyes. He wears a black short sleeve hoodie with its hood up, he also wears a black bulletproof vest and black combat gloves. He wears the standard black talon combat trousers and boots. He shares the same skin tone as Balderich and has a tattoo of his father's crusader crest on his bicep which is half exposed due to his hoodie sleeve hiding the upper half of the tattoo. Trivia *Stein is german for Stone. *Richter's french name was a combination of Richter from Hotline Miami and Hunter Thibodeaux from Dead Rising 3. His appearance was also inspired by Eddie Gluskin from Outlast Whistleblower and The Strangler from the upcoming horror game Last Year. His treatment of recruits was based on Terence Fletcher from the 2014 film Whiplash and Jacob Seed's training methods from Far Cry 5. *Stein is based on Simo Häyhä a.k.a “'The White Death'''” who was considered the most skilled and successful sniper there ever was, with over 500 kills to his name. Category:Candidates for deletion